


What's in the Box?

by BandraK



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fapezberry if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandraK/pseuds/BandraK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn arrives home to find a mysterious box sitting on her and Rachel's bed. As if that wasn't confusing enough, the box is from Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patience is a Virtue... But Waiting Sucks

“Rachel, why is there a giant box on the bed?”

“I don’t know.”

Quinn’s head poked into view through the bedroom doorway. “Then how did it get here?”

“Santana dropped it off earlier.”

The rest of Quinn came into view. “And?”

“And she said I wasn’t allowed to open it until tonight.”

Quinn eyed the oversized and otherwise nondescript cardboard container currently taking up half their mattress then turned back to her girlfriend. “And you listened to her?”

“Do I detect a tone, Quinn.”

“No, no tone.” The blonde said as she made her way to the brunette’s side and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s waist. “I’m just surprised you didn’t try peaking. I love you Rachel, but we both know you don’t do well with anticipation.”

“That’s not true.” Rachel replied as she turned within Quinn’s embrace to slip her own arms around the blonde. “I do very well with certain types of anticipation.”

“Mmhmm.” Quinn’s grin matched Rachel’s as she ducked her head to steal a quick kiss. “But that type you only get in the bedroom.” Quinn’s head tilted to one side in thought. “Mostly the bedroom.” She amended.

“Which just so happens to be where our mystery box is.”

Quinn arched an eyebrow as she looked at Rachel who held her gaze for a few seconds before looking down at their chests.

“Okay, I may have peeked a little. But there’s another box inside that box and both of them are far too well taped up to allow any proper snooping.”

“And there’s the woman I know and love.”

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Quinn but the smiling blonde’s only response was to lean in for another kiss.

“One of these days, Fabray, that won’t work.”

“One of these days, Berry, You’ll stop pretending you’re not head over heels for me.”

“As I remember, you were the one crushing on me back in high-school.”

“And as I remember it took you all of, what, a week to say yes to going out with me after I told you how I felt.”

“It wasn’t a week… it was ten days.”

“Right, ” Quinn nodded slowly as she pulled Rachel closer, “My mistake. Ten days.”

“There is a difference.” Rachel pouted.

“I know. Three whole days of not holding you like this that we’ll never get back.”

Rachel laughed and moved one hand so she could play with the hair at the back of Quinn’s neck. “From pornographic pictures to almost poetry. We’ll make a romantic out of you yet, Miss Fabray.”

Quinn’s eyebrow rose again. “Are you saying I’m not a romantic now?”

Rachel lifted up on her tiptoes and pressed their lips together. “Never.” She dropped back to the floor, her head resting on Quinn’s shoulder. The pair enjoying the others proximity until Rachel broke the comfortable silence.

“You know… technically I was the one Santana told not to open the box…”

“Rachel!”

“I’m just saying.”


	2. Unexpected Satisfaction - The Best Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana shows up for the grand reveal... and a little teasing to boot.

“Door.”

Quinn looked down at her girlfriend as the other woman squeezed herself even tighter against the blonde’s side. “You do know I have to get up to answer that, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“So the extra snuggles are for?”

“The time you’ll be away.”

Quinn laughed as she untangled herself from Rachel’s embrace – with only partial assistance from the other woman – and got up to greet their visitor.

“It’s nothing to laugh about." Rachel turned her head to follow the other teen’s passage. "Quinn Cuddle Time is a very serious matter.”

“Oh, I know.” Quinn agreed. The exaggerated nod of her head earning a huff from behind her. She turned to give Rachel a teasing smile as she reached the door and laughed again at the stern but unbelievable stare Rachel fired back.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight, Fabray.”

“We both are if Santana doesn’t show up soon and get that box out of the way.” Quinn countered as she turned back to the door.

“Speak of the devil.”

“You remembered.” Santana pressed her hand to her chest.“ I’m touched, really touched, Q.” She added before she pushed her way past Quinn. She gave Rachel a nod. “Berry.”

“Santana. Would you please tell Quinn she’ll be spending tonight on the couch alone. We’re not speaking at the moment.”

Quinn waved off the curious look Santana gave her. Santana gave a shrug in reply and dismissed the topic as if it never came up. “So did you two actual do what I told you of did you let your girl here talk you into opening your present before it was time.”

“Our present?” Quinn asked as she dropped back onto the couch next to Rachel who wasted no time in returning her head to Quinn’s shoulder.

“Why else do you think I’d lug that huge-ass box here?” Santana asked as she made her way to their bedroom to check on her gift, her tone implying that the two on the couch were a few IQ points short of being able to tie their own shoelaces.

“You brought that over here yourself?”

“Yeah.” Santana turned back, satisfied that the sanctity of her surprise remained intact. “Well, Sam and the other one did the actual heavy lifting but I held the door open.”

“Actually, I did that.” Rachel corrected.

“Whatever. I picked it out and that’s the only thing that matters.” Santana placed her hands on her hips and stood there, watching the couple for several moments before throwing her hands up in frustration.

“What are you two waiting for, a damn invitation? You think I have time to wait around all day for you two to get your lady-lovin’ butts into gear? I’m a busy and important woman." She shooed them towards the bedroom. "So move it.”

Rachel was off the couch almost instantly and had to retrace several steps to grab Quinn’s hand and pull her partner up to speed.

“Hold on a sec - No, Rachel. The last was to forestall the protest she could see forming on her girlfriend’s lips and only when she was sure the brunette had taking her words to heart did Quinn turn her attention to Santana. "Before you open this thing, I want to know what’s in it.”

“Quinn, really?”

“I’m with Berry on this one, Q. Kinda the whole point of a surprise is that you’re, ya know, surprised by it.”

“Ha ha, very funny. But I’m serious, Before you make a mess of our bedroom I want to make sure this is something we’re even going to keep.”

“Oh, you’ll want to keep this. Hell, you’ll want to get a second one.”

Quinn’s face blanked. “You didn’t?”

“Didn’t what?” Rachel looked between the two women, not sure what to make of Quinn’s expression or Santana’s smirk.

“You did. I can’t believe you!”

“Did what?”

“Nothing Rachel. Santana’s going to take her ‘gift’ back to where she got it and-”

“Like hell I am.” Santana cut in as she pulled a small pocket knife from her purse an quickly sliced through the tape.

“No!” Quinn rushed towards the bed but couldn’t get around Rachel fast enough to stop Santana from reaching into the box to pull out what lay inside.“

"I-”

“Is that…” Rachel turned to look at Quinn. “What is that?”

“Just the greatest thing to happen to bedroom since handcuffs.” Santana said, pushing the now empty box off to one side with her elbow before placing her prize in its place.

“That’s not… what I thought it was.”

“No.” Santana agreed, then shot Quinn a salacious grin. “That’s on back-order.”

“San-”

“Will someone please tell me what I’m looking at?” Rachel said, exasperation with the other two creeping into her voice.

“I have no idea.” Quinn shrugged as she slipped her arms around Rachel’s waist to sooth her partner’s irritation.

“It’s a projector.”

“What? Like for movies?”

“Yeah, or TV, or you can plug your computer into it and watch online-” Quinn’s silent glare caught Santana’s eye and Santana rolled her eyes but finished with, “-stuff. The exchange went unnoticed by Rachel who’s eyes were fixed in wide eyed joy on Santana’s present.

"Oh Quinn, isn’t it wonderful. It’s like our own private movie theatre.”

“For all your private movies.” Santana slipped in, earning another glare from Quinn.

A glare cut short as Rachel spun in Quinn’s arms to face her. “Can we hook it up now? Please please please?”

Quinn looked over Rachel’s shoulder at the package sitting on their bed – knowing that 'we’ in this case, meant her doing all the fiddly work while Rachel read her the instructions. “For you, Rachel, anything.”

Santana gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'whipped’.

“And I’m sure Santana would be happy to help, wouldn’t you?”

“I-”

“Perfect.” Rachel clapped her hands together. “And then the three of us can have a movie marathon. I’ll go get us some snacks.”

Santana waited until Rachel was out of the room before addressing the smug grin Quinn had pointing her way. “You know I’m gonna get you back for that.”

“Yeah, well consider it payback for letting me think you’d gotten us a-”

“Please, like I’d waste my money on improving your sex life.”

Quinn looked over her shoulder to check on Rachel’s snack hunt progress then turned back to her friend. “Speaking of… what prompted this?”

“A girl can’t buy her friends a gift out of the blue?”

“Santana.”

Santana trailed her finger along the top of the projector’s packaging. “Just say thank you, Fabray.”

“Thank you.” Quinn moved to Santana’s side and held her hand out for the pocket knife so she could cut through he tape holding the projector’s box closed and start sorting through the contents. “And you’re welcome to spend the night if you want.”

“… I might.”

Quinn bumped Santana’s shoulder with her own. “On the couch.”

“Cold, Q. Cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering what Quinn thought Santana had got for her and Rachel, closest guess gets the prize.
> 
> And yes, there is an actual something I had in mind while writing this and yes I remember what it was.


End file.
